


Careful out there, 007

by ibahibut



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illustrations, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibahibut/pseuds/ibahibut
Summary: I just want to sketch Bond and Gareth together. I think they are perfect pair.Yes they are. Caffeine kicks in makes me cannot sleep.. i need sleep.
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 35





	Careful out there, 007

And of coz i want to see more of them. I realized Gareth did not wear ring on his pinky finger (left hand) in Spectre. That's odd.. I search at google that the meaning of ring on pinky finger is that you are definitely not interested in relationship.. 

Welp, i want to sleep  
Can't believe this is my 1st post in a03. Yayyyy. I contribute something.  
Enjoy. Will draw moar of them harharr


End file.
